Falling Deeper
by lostnumb
Summary: Chris agrees to take on Taryn Larson, a girl new to Wicca, as a charge The two clash and argue but you can see the attraction What will come out of all the unspoken feelings?
1. The Awkaward Ways We Meet

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of this except for my character Taryn Larson. I am just borrowing the characters to feed into my imagination.

Chapter 1: The Awkward Ways We Meet

"Ms. Larson can you please pay attention and put that book away?" Ms. Pommeroy said for the fifth time in class. Taryn sighed and closed the book and placed it in her backpack until lunch which was thankfully the next class. Her thoughts wandered over to the window where she watched birds fly up into the tree and to their nest where little birds were surely waiting for food.

'I wonder where mom is right now. She's probably at a meeting with her coven. I can't believe she never told me about the witch blood running in my veins. It's like a whole other world when she's teaching me or when I'm reading. I wish I could find someone who understands it other than mom and Billie. I really wish Billie would back off too. When I get initiated into that coven I'm going to really knock him out. He's nice, sweet, and cute and all but he's too…predictable. If only I could find someone into Wicca that would be…'

"Taryn? Hello earth to Taryn."

"Huh? Oh sorry. Class is over?" I snapped out of my day dreaming and saw Billie standing over me.

"Yes and I need to talk to you about…something."

'It's about the coven. I just know it.'

"Okay, now? Because I have lunch right now and I need to stop at my locker. So I'll meet you outside?" I babbled trying to get rid of him. I swung the strap of my tote bag onto my shoulder and started walking out of class.

"Oh it's okay, I don't mind coming along." He followed me out of the classroom and down the hall past classrooms and lockers galore. We stopped at my locker and I spun the dial around working my combination. Opening my locker I switched books and grabbed my spiral notebook that held my thoughts and dreams since I found out about my heritage.

"So Taryn what are you doing this Saturday?" Billie asked as I closed my locker.

"Studying, seeing as I have final exams in two weeks." I made my way out the back doors and into the back school yard. Students and teachers came out here to smoke, read or whatever.

'Wow can he be anymore obvious? I don't want to go out on a date with him. How many times do I have to tell him?' Caught up in my thoughts I slammed into someone and went spiraling towards the ground. The Wicca book I had held fell from my hands and onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?" The person helped me up off the ground and picked up my book. I dusted myself off and looked up to see two beautiful green eyes looking back. He had light brown hair and was tall and kind of muscular.

"Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking about something and forgot to watch where I was walking."

"I'm Chris." He smiled.

"Taryn." I smile back.

'Wow he's gorgeous! I wonder if he's into Wicca or the supernatural. He looks kind of stuck up though.'

"Oh I believe this is yours." Chris handed her my Wicca book.

"Oh thanks." Taryn blushed a little. No one knew about her thing in Wicca except for the coven.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. It's pretty interesting stuff huh?" With that and a wink, Chris walked off inside the school leaving Taryn's head spinning with many questions and Billie fuming.

A/N: ok that's all for the first chapter. R & R if its any good.


	2. Meeting Again and Surpsrising News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters except for Taryn and whoever else I put in that isn't in the show.

Chapter 2: Meeting Again and Surprising News

"Hello Taryn? Did you hear anything I just said?" Billie was getting annoyed, I could tell.

"Nope." I walked up the steps to my house and turned to face him when I got to the door.

"Taryn, we're having an emergency coven meeting and we'd like you to be there; as a member." He looked behind him then at me again.

"But I haven't been initiatated. What's the meeting about?" I was so confused and yet so curious.

"You'll find out soon enough." He leaned in and tried to kiss me but I turned my head. He caught my cheek with his lips and pulled away. I watched him walk down the steps and down the street.

'I'll never understand you.' I walked into my house and into the living room.

"Hey honey, how was school?" My mom asked sitting at her little table covered in books. I sat down across the table on the floor.

"Boring as usual. Oh! I met a new guy." I smiled remembering.

"Oh and who would this guy be?" She cocked her eyebrow at me.

"Chris. I didn't get his last name but he did seem interested in Wicca." I picked up one of the books on the floor and flipped though it.

"Chris…name doesn't ring a bell. We have a meeting in a few hours so why don't you go order a pizza or something." She waved her hand towards her purse.

"Okay, what do you want?" I got up and grabbed a twenty out of her purse.

"Whatever you're having is fine."

"Okie dokie smokie." I ordered a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese then played some music really loud. Mom never really cared; she was too wrapped up in some books all the time. The doorbell rang half an hour later and I ran to the door.

"Hello, you ordered…" The guy stopped talking and just stood there. When I looked up I saw those same green eyes as before.

"Chris?"

"Taryn?"

"What are you doing here?" I blurted.

"Delivering pizza."

"Honey who's at the door?" My mom came up behind me and stopped.

"Mom this is Chris."

"Halliwell." She whispered.

"What did you say?" I turned to face her.

"Come in quick." She pulled him in and shut the door.

"Mom what are you doing?" She ushered us into the living room and we all sat down. Chris and I sat on the couch and my mom paced in front of us.

"Why are you here?" She finally said after a few more moments of silence.

"I'm your daughter's whitelighter. Leo talked to you I thought?" He moved around in his seat after placing the pizza on the table.

"He did but I didn't think we'd have a Charmed One's son as her whitelighter."

"Mom what's going on?" I was way too confused for this. The room was spinning and I could barely hold on. I tried to stand but ended up stumbling.

"Please just sit down."

"Not until you tell me exactly what's going on." The room spun around faster and then everything blacked out.

When I woke up I was laying in my bed with my mom holding a cold cloth on my forehead.

"Why am I in bed?" I asked sitting up.

"You passed out."

"My magick is too much for you to handle all at once. You're not used to it." Chris said from the doorway. He came closer and sat on the bed.

"Feel anything now?"

"No." He touched my hand and I felt a tingle feeling arch through my back. My whole body felt like static.

"But you felt that?" I nodded feeling as though I wouldn't be able to talk. He let go of my hand and stood up.

"Who are you?"

"Your new whitelighter. I'm going to teach you what you need to know. There's someone after you right now so I need you to pack some stuff and come with me."

"Wait what?" I looked at my mom in confusion.

"You need to go with him for a little while. Your…Your father is looking for you."

"But you said he was dead." I got up out of my bed and looked at her shaking.

"I lied to save you. He wants to find you and turn you into something dark."

"No, no way." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Please pack something and when we leave I'll tell you everything you need to know." Chris said handing me a duffel bag. I grabbed clothes and threw them into my bag. It felt like walking in a dream. Chris and mom mumbled lowly so I wouldn't hear anything. Besides that, everything was silent.

"Are you ready to go?" I put my Wicca book and my spiral notebook into the bag and zipped it shut.

"Yes." Chris turned toward my mom.

"I'll come see you later and let you know what's going on."

"What about the coven meeting?" She looked a little worried.

"She'll go but I'll be there with the sisters for her and your protection." Mom nodded the hugged me tightly.

"Be good, I love you." She let go and Chris slipped his hand into mine. The next thing I knew we were being surrounded by little blue lights and then we were in the foyer of some house.


	3. A Spark

Chapter 3: A Spark

Come with me, the girls will want to meet you." Still holding my hand he pulled me into the kitchen where two women stood over a bubbling pot.

"I told you that it was Rosemary and not Sage." One said.

"Oh and how was I supposed to know I grabbed the wrong bottle?" The other replied.

"Ahem." Both looked up to see us standing in the door way.

"Hey Chris, who's your new friend?"

"This is Taryn Larson." It was as if someone threw on a switch that just froze the whole place.

"I'm Piper and this is my sister Paige." The taller one with dark brown hair and a scar on her eyebrow spoke up breaking the silence.

"It's nice to meet you. I've read about you in my books but I've never thought I'd ever meet you." I replied sort of shakily.

"Chris why don't you show her where she'll be staying?" He nodded and grabbed my hand and did the blue light thingy again.

"Okay before we do that again…what's with the blue lights?" I said shaking the dizziness out of my head.

"It's called orbing. It's how whitelighters get from place to place." He said laughing.

"It makes me dizzy." I said sitting down on the bed.

"You'll get used to it. This is going to be your room for a few days or until we find a way to vanquish your father."

"Wait what? I can't stay here for a few days! Vanquish? Oh no, no, no I don't care if my father is some dark warlock or not, he's my father!" I jumped off the bed and started shouting.

'He's my father. They can't kill him, evil or not.'

"Taryn I don't think you understand. He is going to turn you to the dark side or kill you. We can't let it happen and I won't let it happen. Do you understand? There is no way anything bad is going to happen."

"Oh please. How are you going to protect me? I don't even know you. If I died you'd have one less charge. What would I…" Chris closed the gap between us and pulled me close. He pressed his lips up against mine. At first I was surprised but then I just went along with it. His tongue slowly made its way into my mouth and played with mine. He pulled away a little while later and stepped back letting me go.

"We should go back downstairs." I followed him out the door and down the stairs back into the kitchen. My face must have been red because Paige asked if I was feeling okay.

A/N: A little bit of romance but it won't last too long grins devilishly There will be more fighting and arguing between them first. Please R & R!


	4. Chapter 4: Let's get loud

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters except for Taryn and whoever else I put in that isn't in the show.

Chapter 4: Let's Get Loud

It had been a few hours since the kiss with Chris and he was still acting like nothing happened.

'Oh please! I definitely felt the attraction there and I know I wasn't the only one.'

I sat on the couch as everyone ran about yelling to each other about something and grabbing this and that then running off again. The girls had called Phoebe and she came right home. I took the time to look around at all the pictures on the walls and tables.

"Taryn?" I jumped like a foot into the air and turned around. Chris stood behind me looking flushed and out of breathe.

"Geez Chris you don't need to sneak up on me. What is it?" He grabbed my hand and we did the orbing thing again. We landed in a room that was awfully hot with the sisters surrounding some big book and another guy sitting on a couch with some more books.

"Leo give her something to do." Chris said to the older man.

"She doesn't need to help Chris. Taryn?" I looked at the older man. He had sandy blonde hair and looked wicked tired. I walked over and sat on the couch.

"I can help with whatever you're doing." I picked up a book and his hand moved onto mine. They were rough and calloused from work but gentle all the same.

"You don't need to. We're…we're searching for a vanquishing potion for your dad." I looked away and pushed his hand off of mine.

"He's not my dad." I began flipping through the book not paying attention to everyone's eyes on me. A little while later Chris orbed in with a tray of drinks. He handed me one and I put it on the floor without taking any.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I looked up to see he was talking to me.

"Whatever." I was a little agitated that he could just pretend that kiss meant nothing. I followed him out of the attic and into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about earlier. The kiss was a mistake. I shouldn't have led you on." He looked at his feet then in my eyes; his green ones locking on mine.

"You didn't lead me on. I'm attracted to you too. You meant everything that was behind that kiss and you can't deny it." I started shaking I was getting pretty pissed off.

"It was nothing. We can't do this kind of thing. I shouldn't have kissed you and I'm really sorry about it I really am." We started yelling back and forth arguing like there was no tomorrow.

"Chris you are such a liar! If it didn't mean anything then why did I feel the reason on my leg?"

"Untimed! I didn't mean that at all. How could I?"

"Oh goddess, are you pathetic. You know what fine whatever. I'm leaving." I started to run down the stairs and as I got to the door he grabbed me and orbed. He brought me back up to the attic. When we materialized the sisters and Leo were staring at us.

"Let me go!" I screamed. Chris let me go and I fell to the ground.

"Christopher!" Piper yelled and rushed to help me up. Once up I glared at Chris who was now beet red staring at me.

"I…I'm sorry." He orbed off leaving everyone confused.

"What just happened between you two?" Paige asked stepping away from the book and coming towards me.

"We just got into a fight that's all."

A/N- that's all for now. I'll update later.


	5. A Little Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except Taryn and the plot.

Chapter5: A little Understanding

I sat on the stairs out front thinking about what had just happened. I was waiting for like two hours and Chris still hadn't come back yet. I was starting to get worried.

"Taryn, we have to go to the meeting soon." Leo was now sitting next to me. He seemed like the father I never had. After Chris had left he helped me up and brought me downstairs and apologized almost a thousand times for Chris' behavior.

"I…uh. I can take you to Chris if you want." I looked over at him and studied his eyes. He didn't want to take me but wanted me to be okay. He knew I'd only be okay if I talked to Chris.

"Thank you Leo." I stood up with Leo and took his hand. We orbed to some bridge high up. You could see the whole city up here.

"He's right there. If you need me just call my name." He hugged me then orbed out. I cautiously walked to where Chris was sitting on the edge. I sat down next to him and looked out over the water. It was beautiful and I could understand why he came here to think and be alone.

'Should I say something?'

"Hey."

"Hey." He responded not looking at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at him the whole time.

'Look at me dammit!'

"No not really." He replied quietly.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong or do I have to read your mind?"

"You can read minds?" He finally looked at me. I smiled at his curiosity.

"No but I knew you'd listen if I said that." He smirked then looked away again.

"I just don't do good in relationships with anyone. He looked at me again.

"So your what, afraid of the outcome between me and you?"

"That and I don't want you to get hurt. I mean you being a witch and all you probably will once in a while, but dating a Halliwell? You'll be hunted down all the time and…" I cut him off with my mouth. He kissed me back, his hand made its way to my waist and I leaned in further. I broke off the kiss and looked at him.

"I don't care Chris. Understand? I don't care who is going to be after me, who is going to hate me, any of it. I like you and everyone else can screw off." He smiled and leaned his forehead on mine. For a little while we just sat silently together holding each other. I never felt this close to anyone in my life and it felt good.

'I wonder if he is as happy as I am right now. I could seriously sit here for hours if given the chance. As long as I am with him I'll be happy.'

Chris sat up more and looked sort of woken up I guess you could say.

"What is it?" I ask letting go.

"It was Piper, she needs us to go back so we can take you to the meeting."

'What if he's there? What if everyone gets hurt because of me? I don't know if I should go.'

I guess my emotions showed what I was thinking because Chris said,

"Don't worry. The sisters and Leo will be there. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise." He gave me a quick kiss then helped me up. We orbed back the Manor and met everyone.

'Well here we go.'

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Feedback is good. Bashing is welcome also. Any ideas for some more fire between Taryn and Chris?**


End file.
